1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an inkjet image forming system, and more particularly, to an inkjet image forming system and method of increasing a printing speed thereof by improving a maintenance method of a printhead.
2. Description of the Related Art
An inkjet image forming system includes a host device (hereinafter ‘host’) and an inkjet image forming apparatus. The host can be, for example, a personal computer, a digital camera, or a personal digital assistant (PDA). The inkjet image forming apparatus is an apparatus, such as an inkjet printer or an inkjet facsimile.
A printing speed of the inkjet image forming system is generally determined by a printing time of a printhead, paper feeding and discharging times, and a maintenance time. The maintenance time is used to prepare an inkjet nozzle for printing. For example, the maintenance time includes a wiping time and a spitting time.
A conventional method of printing with an inkjet printhead is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,846. Here, the conventional printing method includes wiping a surface of the inkjet printhead, spitting ink from the printhead, and then performing normal printing without wiping the surface of the inkjet printhead after the spitting. The maintenance operations of wiping and spitting are performed after printing data has been processed by the host.
However, since the maintenance operations are performed after the printing data has been processed, the printing speed decreases.